A Seasonal Sitch
by Eddy13
Summary: On the night before Christmas, Kim and Ron get a mysterious hit.


**A/N: My apologies for how mixed up half of this story was. Truth is, I started this story a few years ago, but it fell to wayside. Still, I think people will enjoy it.**

* * *

**A Seasonal Sitch**

**I.**

"Goggles down, everyone" James Possible called out as he placed a pair over his eyes.

Anne followed suit, then Jim and Tim, next Slim and Joss, followed by Nana, and then Kim.

"Everyone ready?" James asked as he reached for the big switch.

"Hold on!" came the voice of the blonde standing beside Kim as he frantically searched his person.

"I don't have goggles!" Ron cried as he continue looking "I don't have gog..."

"Looking for these?" Kim cut him off with a smirk as she dangled the missing pair from her finger in front of her boyfriend.

"Oh" Ron said as he sheepishly laughed and took the pair "Thanks, KP".

Rufus, who was sitting on Ron's shoulder, already wearing his own pair of miniature goggles, giggled as his master slipped on his own.

"All set, Mr. Dr. P" Ron said with a thumbs-up after properly securing his eyewear.

"Okay, then" James said as he grabbed the switch and pulled it downward "Here we go!"

In a flash, the entire front lawn of of the Possible household lit up with brightly colored Christmas lights and decorations that could cause the house to be mistaken for a signal beacon or an airport runway. It was Christmas Eve, and the Possibles were starting their annual traditions. In addition to Nana, it became more festive because Kim's uncle Slim and cousin Joss had come. Of course, Kim also invited the tow-headed blonde standing next to her who she felt was all but an honorary member of the family. Of course, she was smart enough to invite him over _before _they lit up the house this time.

"Thanks for inviting me over for this, KP" Ron said to his GF.

"No big, Ron" Kim said happily "After all our years together, you deserve to be a part of my family's holidays. Besides," she said as she snuggled up to him "Can't have my BF going blind from arriving too late".

"Dang, boys" Slim said to Jim and Tim as he looked out onto the lawn "You fellas did a bang-up job out there".

"I'll say" Joss agreed.

"It wasn't much" Jim said modestly.

"Yeah" Tim pipped in "We just used our version of Neon Inc's gas to make the lights burn brighter and longer".

"Man" Ron said as he observed the intensity of the decorations "I'm glad to be in _here_ this time".

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" came a yell as a car screeched across the semi-snow covered road before smashing right into the lamp post in front of the Possible home.

"Uh-oh" Jim and Tim chorused together.

"Oh, no" James and Anne groaned.

Kim meanwhile sighed, while Ron and Rufus snickered as Mr. Barkin stumbled out of his wrecked car, his eyes spinning in a daze.

**II.**

After convincing Mr. Barkin not to give Jim and Tim detention after the holidays (and reminding him that he couldn't to a giggling Ron), then calling a tow truck for him and promising their insurance would cover the damages (again), the Possible Christmas traditions went back on schedule with decorating the tree.

"So, Ron" Mrs. Possible asked as she hung a Santa ornament "Is Hana going to be here?"

"Yeah, my parents are bringing her over tomorrow morning" Ron replied as he hung a big red ornament right next to the green one Kim just put up "They think it's only fair that she be acquainted with Christmas and Hanukkah since I am. I can't wait to introduce her to _Snowman Hank_!"

"I still can't believe the station was convinced to renew it" Kim said in amazement as she caught the red and green ornaments as they fell off the tree.

"Never underestimate the power of loyal viewers and a good petition, Kim" Ron said proudly "Sooner or later, those network executives have to stop ignoring your fruitless pleas and listen" He paused for a second "Uh, how pathetic did that just sound?"

"From you, not so much" Kim replied with a smirk as she put the two ornaments she had caught back on the tree, on _separate_ branches this time.

Ron smiled bashfully "Well, still, I couldn't have done it without you, KP. Thanks".

"Don't mention it" Kim said happily, glad to have helped her BF get his favorite holiday show back on the air "I know how much that show means to you. Though, I'm still surprised we managed to convince Drakken and Shego to sign as well".

"Well, as a fellow fan of a folk-singing snowman, getting Drakken to sign was no prob. Though Shego needed a little PDP persuasion to go along" said Ron as he got his foot tangled in the tree's lights "Man, who knew Drakken could pull it off as well as you do, huh, Kim?"

Kim shuddered "Let's hope he never masters its full potential otherwise not even we'll able to stop his next take over the world scheme".

"Don't worry, Kim" Ron said back as his GF untangled his foot "I'm sure Drakken will never discover the true evil power of the Pout like you have" That remarked earned a glare from Kim, followed by a giggle as she realized Ron had a point "Besides, you know we won't be hearing from him awhile. Remember he declared a holiday truce with us after that Christmas we shared with him?"

"Heh, how could I forget?" Kim said with a laugh "That was the second weirdest yet enjoyable moment of my life".

"Uh, then what the first weirdest yet enjoyable moment of your life?" Ron asked as he helped Kim rehang the lights.

Kim smirked playfully "Isn't it obvious?".

Ron sighed. He figured that Kim was referring to their first date at the Junior Prom. And he had to admit, it was a very weird moment for them becoming BF and GF, but it was also a very wonderful at the same time.

"Alright" Kim said as she finished making sure the lights were back on properly before handing the plug to Ron "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do, KP" Ron said happily as he took the plug and after counting down dramatically (and having Kim get on him to hurry up), he pushed it into the outlet next to the tree, lighting it up for all to see.

Everyone stared in awe for a moment before James broke the silence.

"Whoops" he said as he pulled a star out of the box "We forgot to put the star on top. Ronald, can you give me a hand? The old arms ain't what they used to be".

"Sure, Mr. Dr. P" Ron said as he walked over.

Channeling only a small fraction of his Mystical Monkey Power, Ron grabbed James by the legs and hoisted him up to reach the top of the tree. Unfortunately, it seemed Ron didn't call up enough as he was beginning to lose his balance and he was wobbling left and right with James standing on his shoulders.

"Whoa, Ronald, easy there" James said as he tried to put the star on the tree.

"Sorry, Mr. Dr. P" Ron said as he attempted to call upon more strength, but with the weight currently on his shoulders, he was unable to focus his MMP.

"Ronald" James said as they wobbled past the tree "To the left".

"Your left or mine?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious considering we're both facing the same way" James replied.

"Oh, right" Ron said sheepishly.

"No, _left_" said James.

Ron moved back towards the tree, but before James could get the star on, they past it again.

"Back to the right" James said.

Ron moved back to the right, but again James missed the tree".

"More to the left" James kept giving directions "Right, right! No, left! The _other_ left!"

"Uh, could you make up your mind Mr. Dr. P before I completely lose my..."

Too late, before Ron could finish what he was saying, he and James fell to the floor. The star in James' hand went flying into the air spinning before landing neatly on top of the tree and lighting up with the other decorations. There was a mixture of applause and laughter as Kim helped her father and her BF to their feet.

Soon, everyone was singing carols afterwards and that portion of the evening was concluded with Kim and Ron doing a duet of_ Silent Night _which (after Kim had a nervous flashback of her pageant but then received comfort from Ron) went quite well. So well that Kim gave Ron a buss on the check as thanks for reinforcing her confidence.

Following that, of course, was the eggnog. After brewing up the confectionery in their home-made, state-of-the-art maker, everyone received a cup, though somehow Rufus ended up getting the biggest mug.

As they drank their cups, Kim and Ron sat on the couch and snuggled together.

"Man, KP" Ron sighed happily "This is what I call a great Christmas Eve".

"You can say that again" Kim agreed.

Just as Ron was about to open his mouth again, Kim placed her fingers over his lips.

"It's just an expression" Kim said with an eye roll before directing her BF's direction upward "Ooh, look".

Looking upward, Ron noticed a green plant with a red ribbon wrapped in a bow around it hanging directly over them.

"Is that parsley or the real thing?" Ron asked.

"Does that really matter?" Kim asked sweetly as she pulled Ron closer to her.

Following Kim's lead (something he was most experienced at), Ron draped his arms around Kim and leaned in. The two were just a few inches away when suddenly...

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

Groaning, Kim and Ron pulled away from each other as they heard the familiar jingle that they wished were coming from bells.

"Please tell me he's just calling to say happy holidays" Ron hoped as Kim answered the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, this better be important" Kim stated with a frown "We were just in the middle of a perfect evening".

"Sorry, guys" Wade said apologetically "But we got a hit on site".

"Drakken?" Kim felt the need to ask.

"Nope" Wade answered "He's honoring our truce. According to Shego's credit card reports, the two of them are currently in the Bahamas".

"Well, that's good to hear" Ron stated.

"Though it does bring some disturbing images to mind" Kim said with a shudder before turning back to the image of Wade "So, who's the hit from anyway?"

"A businessman named Lucas Satan" Wade replied "Seems there was theft at his company".

"Just how urgent is this?" the teen hero inquired further.

"From the way he described it" Wade said "It's about in the same rank as when Pop Pop Porter's cryovator and Nakasumi-san's assembly line were stolen".

Kim thought for a moment. It sounded like this guy definitely needed their help. Still, to leave for a mission now, when her whole family was together and things were going so great...

"You know, KP". Ron snapped her out of her thoughts as he stood up. "If you want, you could stay here with your fam while Rufus and I go..."

Before Ron could finish, Kim stood up and shook her head.

"No way" she said firmly "Last time you did that, you got stranded in the North with Drakken, I nearly got eaten by an anaconda, and I almost thought I'd lost you forever. We're _so_ not going through that again. If we're doing this, we're going together this time".

"Are you sure about this, KP?" Ron asked "I mean, spending Christmas with your family means a lot to you".

"And so do you" Kim replied before kissing him on the cheek "I refuse to lose you again".

All Ron could do was smirk. It was clear that Kim didn't want to be separated from him again this Christmas.

"Sorry, guys" Kim said as she turned to her family "But I guess we need to..."

"It's alright" Anne said understandingly.

"You guys go and take care of business" James said proudly "We'll have dinner ready for you by the time you get back".

Kim smiled at her parents "Thanks, guys" and she raced to the door.

"Make sure to keep it pipping hot!" Ron called out as he followed Kim, Rufus right behind him, still carrying his cup of eggnog.

"Well, what do we do now?" Nana asked the remaining others.

James pulled out a storybook "Who's up for the story of Colonel Zim?"

"I call top half!" Jim and Tim chimed in at the same time.

**III.**

Following the coordinates Wade had received from the mysterious hit, Kim and Ron made their way in the Sloth to the location of Lucas Satan's company.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem familiar?" Ron asked as he took in the sight of the territory around them.

"I think it is" Kim said as she recognized the area "This is where we had that mission where we saved that Shaw from those assassins".

"Wait, if we were here before, how come we never heard about this guy's company until now?" the tow-headed blonde asked.

"A very good question" Kim stated before turning to Wade's image on the built-in Kimmunicator "So, what do we know about this Lucas Satan?"

"Not much" Wade responded "I haven't had this a hard time looking for someone's stats since you had me research Yori".

Before Ron could ask what Wade was talking about, Kim was relieved to see a building coming up. When they got a clear view of it, the two couldn't believe their eyes! It was the most magnificent company building they'd ever seen! It almost looked like it was completely built out of gold with red and green lights and colors. The windows looked like pure crystal and there seemed to be authentic snow on the roof. It made the Possible house look like a night light! How in the world could anyone keep a building like that under the radar when it stuck out like a sore thumb?

"Man" Ron said as Kim parked the Sloth in front of the building and the two got out "This guy must have a lot of claude".

"Well, let's find out what his sitch is so we can get back in time to hear the end of great-great-grandfather Zim's story" Kim said as she walked up to the door.

Seeing a button on the left side of the door which was obviously the bell, Kim pushed it. To the surprise of her and Ron, the chiming of the doorbell sounded like jingling sleigh bells.

"Wow" Ron said amazed "I didn't know doorbell chimes could be customized like ring tones".

Before Kim could state how odd she found the chime, the door opened. At first, there didn't seem to be anyone there. They looked left and to right, but didn't see anyone.

"Hey, down here!" came a squeaky, gruff voice.

Looking down, Kim and Ron were shocked to see a man about the height Jim and Tim were before they became freshmen. His nose was about as big as an orange, he had a short gray beard, and a frown on his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he snapped.

"Snippy, isn't he?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"More like grumpy" Kim whispered back.

"What are you two mumbling about?" the short man growled "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Now, now" came another voice from inside as another short man wearing glasses with a beard longer than the other "What's all this rack...eh, what's all this ra...uh, what's all thi..." he stuttered before finally saying "What's going on here?"

"I was asking these two what they were doing here!" the grumpy man said as he pointed to Kim and Ron.

"Oh" the other man said as he took in the sight of Kim and Ron "You must be the help the boss called for. We've been expecting you".

"What?" the man who's temper matched his height yelled "The boss called in outside help? What's the idea? We don't need their help!"

"Now, don't be like that" the other diminutive man said "You know this problem is too big for us to handle in time. Besides, don't you know who these two are?"

"Bah" the grumpy short man said before walking backing inside.

"What, no 'Humbug'?" Ron joked, earning a look from Kim.

"Oh, don't mind him" the other short man said "He's like that with everybody".

"Yep, that dude's definitely short on holiday spirit" Ron said before realizing what he said "Ooh, let me rephrase that".

"No, no" the short, bearded man said chuckling "That was actually kind of funny" he then gestured Kim and Ron inside "Well, come on in. We've been waiting for ya".

"Thanks, dude" Ron said as they walked through the door.

"Actually, I'm a doc" the man said "I'm the boss's top scientist here".

As Kim and Ron entered the building, they were again amazed by what they saw. The inside of the building looked even more marvelous than the outside!

Lights and colors were strung along the ceiling and walls, machines were humming like crazy, and everywhere they looked, they saw workers as tall as the scientist and his grumpy associate running around.

Strangely enough, it seemed like the inside was much larger than it looked from outside.

Looking around, Kim and Ron saw one of the workers was asleep at the controls of the machine he was suppose to be operating. Immediately, the grouchy worker walked up to the him and smacked him on the back, waking him.

"No sleeping on the job!" the snippy worker said as the drowsy worker went back to operating his machine "You know we've got a tight schedule, here!"

"S-Sorry, Sir" the employee said before getting back to work.

While looking around the factory, a sound caught Kim and Ron's attention, and they turned to see a chubby and a thin worker, both with a short beard, the latter of which let out a loud sneeze.

"Uh, gesundheit?" Ron said as the man rubbed his nose.

"Vhankz" the worker said in a snuffled voice.

"So, what exactly do you do here?" Kim had to ask.

The chubby one laughed. "You might say we build new inventions."

"And you don't find it strange to be working on Christmas Eve?" Ron asked.

"Ve-Vell" the thin one said with in a snuffled voice "Vo-Vovay's v-veally vhe-vhe o-onv vime ve vork. Vh-Vhe vezt ov Vhe v-ear, ve-ve're opp-opp-op..."

The thin man sneezed so hard that it felt like a gust of wind was going through the building. The burst of air struck a pile of boxes and caused them to collapse on five workers.

"Wait, back up" Kim said, having finally translated that man's plugged up voice "You mean this company is only is business once a year?"

"He-he" the chubby one giggled "That's right. Only around this time of year are we working, and the boss gives us the time in between off".

"Wow" Ron said amazed "This Mr. Satan guy sounds like quite a nice fellow".

"You bet" the happy chubby fellow said "He's the best. He even taught me how to laugh. He-He".

"But, if he's only in business once a year, how can he afford to keep this company going?" Kim asked.

"That's one of his biggest mysteries" the chubby man said again "Well, we've got to get back to work" he turned to his comrade "Come on".

"Wait, just one thing" Kim said before addressing the snuffed-up thin man "Why are you working when you clearly have a cold?"

"Vh-Vhe voss V-Veebs zall vhe helb he fan vet" the snuffled man answered as he and his comrade walked away "Vezibtz, Vim valwyz vikt vhiz!"

"Uh, did you catch that, KP?" Ron asked his GF, clearly confused by what the man just said.

"I think he said he's always like that" Kim replied.

"Oh, well I guess that makes more sense than what I thought he said".

Before Kim could ask what Ron thought the sneezy worker said, said worker let out a fierce "AAAHHH-CHOOO!" and unleashed a huge gust of wind that knocked down two workers who were carrying bags. Quickly, Kim and Ron went to check on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kim asked one of the workers as she pulled him up, this one appearing to have the longest beard of any of the workers.

"Uh, um" the worker said embarrassingly as he blushed from being held by Kim "Ah, we're fine. Just had a little stumble there".

Ron, meanwhile was helping the other one, who appeared to be the only worker without a beard.

"Are you alright, dude?" Ron asked as he helped him to his feet.

The worker, who had a goofy look on his face, nodded yes in reply.

"What's a matter, can't talk?" Ron asked.

The worker just shrugged.

"Oh, great, why do I always deal with mimes" Ron said under his breath, recalling his last incident with one when he and Kim where fighting Junior and Shego.

The worker attempted to pick up the bags he had dropped, only to fall again.

"Let me help you with that, dude" Ron said as he grabbed one of the bags "Believe me, pal, I know what you're going through".

Upon looking at the label on the bag, Ron realized it was filled with horse feed.

"Feed?" Ron asked, dumbfounded "Man, and I thought I had weird eating habits".

"Ah, it's for the st-stable out back" the blushing worker said chuckling awkwardly as pulled himself out of Kim's grip and began picking up the bags.

"Stable?" Ron asked as he and Kim handed the bags to the workers "What, Mr. Satan owns horses?"

"Y-you could say t-that" the worker replied blushingly as he and his silent co-worker walked away.

"Kim, I don't know why" Ron whispered to Kim "But I feel like some of this guys are strangely familiar".

"This is going to sound crazy" Kim whispered back "But so do I".

"Ah, here you are" the lead scientist said. "Allow me to introduce you to our boss".

Standing before Kim and Ron was a tall, bearded, jolly looking fellow with a portly belly. This was without a doubt the mysterious Mr. Satan.

"Ah" Mr. Satan said with a smile as he shook the two teens hands' "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. A pleasure to finally meet you".

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr..." Ron said before he stopped himself and his eyes widened in shock "Wait! You know who I am?"

"Ha-ha, why of course" Mr. Satan went on "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just that every time Kim and I meet someone for the first time, they don't know who I am" Ron replied "Come to think of it, a lot of people don't know who I am even _after_ meeting me".

"Well, let me tell you" Mr. Satan said with a smile "I'm not so short-sighted. I know all about how you aid Ms. Possible here in the exploits you two have had".

"Well" Ron said cheerfully "Nice to meet someone who has respect for the Ron-man".

Kim could only smile that for once, one of their clients recognized Ron's contributions to the missions before getting to the matter at hand. "So, Mr. Satan, exactly why are Ron and I here?"

"Ah, yes" Mr. Satan said as he frowned "I'm afraid I have a very big problem on my hands".

"So, as my GF would usually say, what's the sitch?" Ron asked.

The large man sighed "I'm afraid that one of the devices created by my company have been stolen".

"Which is what exactly?" Kim asked.

"My Turbonic Warp Module" said Mr. Satan.

"Sounds speedy" said Ron.

"Indeed" Doc explained "The TWM is capable of accelerating any vehicle to fantastic levels of speed".

"Hmm, let's think" Ron said "Who do we know who is all about fast vehicles?"

Kim and Ron didn't even need to reply. They both knew the answer.

"It may not be Drakken" Kim said "But apparently, we're still dealing with a Lipsky tonight".

"But how did Motor Ed manage to steal it?" Ron couldn't help but to ask "There's no way he could've found this place".

"He didn't" came the gruff voice of the worker Kim and Ron had met at the door "He and his gang ambushed the delivery truck that was bringing it here".

"Yes, I'm afraid somehow Edward found out about the existence of the device" Mr. Satan said with a sigh "Kim, Ron, it's imperative that you get the TWM back by 10:00".

"Ah, not that I'm objecting to the deadline" Kim said "But why do you need it back so quickly?"

"It's an essential for my business" Mr. Satan explained "Without it, I cannot accomplish my work".

Before Kim could ask any questions concerning the nature of Mr. Satan's work, Ron spoke up.

"Uh, can't you just make another one?"

"We can't build another TWM, you buffoon!" the grumpy worker yelled "The technology it's made from is too complex to be duplicated! Honestly, you're even dopier than him!" and he pointed to the goofy looking worker who had been caring the horse feed.

Kim was about to retaliate on the jerk worker for insulting her BF when Doc said "I'm afraid he's right. It's virtually impossible to recreate the TWM until technology develops to the necessary point, and that could take a good five centuries! And we can't wait that long!"

"Yes" Mr. Satan said with a solemn nod "My men and I are on a tight schedule and I'm afraid it would disrupt everything if we went after Edward ourselves, therefore, we called for you help".

While Kim didn't know much on this mysterious man, and what she did know only made him seem more mysterious, it was clear that from the look in his eyes, he was a good-hearted person. And that really made Kim determined to help him.

"Don't worry, Lucas" Kim said firmly "We'll get your device back from Squirrel Head before your deadline".

The chubby man smiled "Thank you, Team Possible. I know you can do this. I wish you both the best of luck".

With a nod, Kim ran the door, with Ron and Rufus right behind her.

"D-Do you think they can do it, Boss?" Doc asked his employer.

"Let's hope so" Lucas Satan sighed "A lot of people are counting on them with this one".

"Heh" the grumpy worker grunted "Let's just hope she doesn't trust Blondey to hold the thing when they bring it back. I've read his reports!"

**IV.**

"Okay, Wade" Kim said into her Kimmunicator as she and Ron jumped back into the Sloth "We need a fix on Motor Ed's location five minutes ago!"

"No problem" Wade said as he started typing before getting something "I'm getting some readings from his lair in Jersey."

"No doubt using the TWM in a crazy vehicle" Kim deduced. "We're on it". With that, she fired up the Sloth's rockets and blasted off for Jersey.

**V.**

It didn't take them long to reach the New Jersey dump. Upon exiting the Sloth, they crept up on the supposedly empty building in the center. Sure enough, when they got close enough...

"A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h Yeaaaaaah!" came a familiar voice from inside "This is going to be the sweetest ride ever! Even sweeter than the green babe! Seriously, it is!"

Peering through the window, Kim and Ron saw an oversized racer even crazier than the way Motor Ed made the Kepler look, with what looked like a square device plugged into the front. No doubt that was the TWM.

"Alright, baby" Motor Ed said as he climbed into the driver seat of the racer. "Get ready for the sickest drive ever!"

"What's _sick, _is you pulling a stunt like this on Christmas, Ed!" Kim said as she and Ron leaped through the window and landed on the floor.

"Ah, come on, Red!" Motor Ed moaned. "It's Christmas! And I'm going to get the greatest gift ever! Seriously, I am."

"I'm only going to say this once" Kim demanded. "Hand over the Turbonic Warp Module."

"Sorry, Red" Motor Ed said as he started the engine of his car "But you can't cage _this_ lion!"

Before Kim and Ron could react, Motor Ed drove off through the garage door at incredible speeds.

"Quick, after him!" Kim yelled as she and Ron raced back to the Sloth.

In no time, Kim and Ron were chasing after Motor Ed along a deserted highway, the Sloth's engines at fullpower.

"Not bad, Red" Motor Ed said as he looked back at the chasing car. "But not even your wheels can keep up with my ride!" With that, he turned the TWM up a level, causing his car to pull away from the Sloth.

"He's getting away!" Ron cried. "What do we do?!"

"I'm thinking" Kim said as she tried to come up with an idea.

"It's too bad my MMP can't make the Sloth faster" Ron moaned.

As usual, Ron's words gave Kim an idea. "Ron, that's it! Your MMP!"

"Uh, what about it?" Ron asked.

"If you throw me with all your strength, I think I can reach Motor Ed's car" Kim explained.

"Uh, are you sure, KP?" Ron asked nervously. "Last time I threw somebody, they crashed into a falling spaceship."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Kim said assuringly as she unbuckled herself so Ron could take the wheel. After climbing out the window, Kim took Ron's hand.

"When I give the signal, throw me as hard as you can" She said.

"Alright" Ron replied uneasily.

"Steady, steady" Kim said as they came into range of Motor Ed's racer. "Right...about...NOW!"

Summoning all the Mystical Monkey Power he could, Ron hurled Kim straight towards Motor Ed's car.

Before the mullet headed mechanic knew it, Kim was coming right at him, using the force of Ron's throw to kick him out of the car.

"Ah, not cool, Red!' Motor Ed cried as he sailed over a bridge and into a lake.

Acting quickly, Kim plucked the TWM from the controls, causing the car to slow down and come to a stop.

"Booyah!" Ron cried happily as he caught up in the Sloth. "Way to go, KP!"

Couldn't have done it without you, Ron" Kim said. Just then, she happened to look at her watch. "Oh, no! It's five minutes till ten! How are we suppose to get back in time?"

Ron smirked as he looked at the device in Kim's hands. "I think I have an idea".

**VI.**

Lucas Satan and his diminutive workers stood outside their building, waiting. It was almost 10:00 and there was still no sign of the two teen heroes they had sent to recover their stolen device.

"I told you those two weren't dependable!" the grouchy worker said "Thanks to them, we're ruined!"

"Now, hon't give up dope, I mean, don't give up hope" the lead doctor said. "They've still got time".

Lucas sighed. Could Kim and Ron make it in time? Looking up in the sky, he saw the stars twinkling. Just then, one of them seemed to be glowing brighter than the others. That's when he realized it wasn't a star, but a car! In a flash, the speeding vehicle came roaring out of the sky and landed right in front of the surprised group.

"Woo!" Ron cried excitedly as he jumped out of the Sloth. "What a rush!"

Kim soon climbed out as well, with the TWM in hand!

"Ha ha, they made it!" the lead scientist cried as the other workers cheered, even the grumpy one smiling.

"Well, what do you know." he said as he applauded.

"I believe this is yours, Mr. Satan" Kim said as she handed the TWM to him. "Let me tell you it packs quite a punch".

"Thank you Kimberly and Ronald!" Lucas said happily. "I knew I could count on you. You two always were at the top of my list".

"List?" Ron asked "Wait, you've got a hit on us?"

Just smiling, Mr. Satan and his workers walked back to the factory. "Tell Hana she's going to get a nice present tomorrow."

"Wait!" Ron asked surprised. "How do you know about Hana?"

Instead of answering, Lucas turned around, still smiling, and gave the pair a knowing wink, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, the gears of Kim's mind turned thunderously as all the mysterious pieces of this puzzle seem to come together.

"Wait a minute" she said stunned. "Are you...Could you be...?"

Mr. Satan chuckled.

"Merry Christmas!" he cried as he waved his hand in front of him and a flurry of snow shot of his sleeve and enveloped him and his workers. When it died down, Kim and Ron couldn't see any sign of the jolly round man, his employees, or even the factory.

"Kim" Ron said with amazement "That was...He was..."

"I know" Kim said, still shocked, her voice monotone.

"Do you know what this means?" Ron asked in a solemn tone of his own.

"Yeah" Kim nodded with a slack jaw and wide eyes, still unable to believe who the man they just helped really was.

"It means" Ron said as a jolly look appeared on his face "We just saved Christmas! Boo-Yah!"

All Kim could do was stare at her BF before rolling her eyes in an amused manner at his child-like way of seeing the crazy sitch they just went through.

"Come on" she said as they walked back over to the Sloth "Let's get home and see if my family has any leftovers".

And with that, the two climbed back into the Sloth and headed for home.

**VII.**

The next morning, everyone in the Possible house was up early to open presents. They were soon greeted by the Stoppables, who had brought along Hana.

"Merry Christmas, James, Anne" Ron's father said as he set Hana down.

"Merry Christmas to you Gene" Anne said.

"Mom, Dad,...Can we open presents yet?" Jim and Tim asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not" James replied.

"Hoo-sha!" The twins said as they raced for the tree, Kim, Ron, and Joss behind them.

Soon the floor was littered with wrapping paper as everyone looked over their gifts. Even Hana got a new _Flippies_ DVD.

"Huh," Mrs. Possible said as she looked under the tree. "This is odd".

"What is it, Mom?" Kim asked.

"There are a couple of presents here for you and Ron that I don't remember getting" she explained as she handed them to the teens.

Curious, Kim and Ron opened the gifts, and were quite surprised what they were.

"I don't believe it" Kim said in shock as she held two plush toys. "A superstar edition Pandaroo and a Flamingoat!"

"Cool!" Ron said as he looked over the game in his hands "The latest version of Z Boy! Awesome!"

"But," Mr. Possible said to his wife "If you didn't get them, and I didn't get them, who did?"

Kim and Ron just looked at each other with knowing smiles as a hearty "Ho! Ho! Ho!" was heard in the distance.

_**Merry Christmas from Eddy13**_


End file.
